Trixie/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly unicorn. Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Trixie As the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|If I must! Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6 .png|Trixie Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|Rawr. Trixie boasting S1E06.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie Stage S1E06.png|I am Trixie! The most talented unicorn in Equestria! Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watching Trixie show off Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|Oh Flowers! For me? Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|"Well, well, well. It seems we have some 'neigh-sayers' in the comments." Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Trixie close up S1E6.png S1E6 Trixie.png Trixie "the best" S01E06.png Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|"How about it hmmm?" Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Close up of Trixie's eyes Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|Trixie is not impressed Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie is good with rope Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Show us all! Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png|Trixie boasting The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png|Was there ever any doubt? Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Trixie brushing her mane Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie being disturbed by Snips and Snails Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png Fans.png|''Yes?'' Trixie scared S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|Piece of cake Trixie worried S01E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Trixie surprised S1E06.png|WOAH!!! Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Close call for Trixie Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|O: Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|You've not seen the last of Trixie! Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Trixie is back and in greater numbers. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Season three Magic Duel Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png Mysterious traveler throwing the skull S3E5.png The shopkeeper and the mysterious traveler S3E5.png Trixie turns around S3E05.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png Trixie takes off her hood S3E05.png|Trixie Magic Duel USA Today Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie with her red eyes. Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png Trixie beam S3E5.png Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png|"Me and you..." Trixie proposes the magic duel S3E05.png|"A magic duel." Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png|"Winner stays; loser leaves Ponyville... forever!" Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png|ursa minor Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png|Golden Harvest and Berry Punch laughing at Trixie. Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Taking a job at a rock farm! Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png|Trixie. Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png|Number 25 is back Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png|Almost the same face as Fluttershy in The Best Night Ever Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png|Twilight's friends move into protect her. Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels.png Trixie 'Somepony set off the magic force field' S3E05.png Trixie 'and Trixie intends to punish them! ' S3E05.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png|The great and powerful Trixie is not lying. Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie pointing at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie rolls her eyes S3E05.png Trixie using magic S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie cheated S3E5.png|"Cheated..?" Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi?" Unspeakable cuteness! Trixie in thought S3E5.png|Thinking. Trixie wide eyed cuteness S3E5.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Trixie seriously S3E5.png|Seriously. Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|Zecora, Twilight, and Trixie. Trixie lighting effect S3E5.png|Cool effect. Trixie scary grin S3E5.png|Scary grin. Trixie an oldie S3E5.png|" An oldie, but a goodie." Trixie let's see S3E5.png|" Now, let's see what your..." Trixie charm can do S3E5.png|"Little charm can do!" Trixie oh whatever S3E5.png|Pffft whatever. Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png|Filing her hoof without a care in the world. Trixie take a peek S3E5.png|Just gonna take a peek. Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Trixie, gasping at the spells that Twilight can perform. Trixie ho hum S3E5.png|"Oh ho hum, so you can do an age spell" Trixie big deal S3E5.png|"Big deal." Trixie that's impossible S3E5.png|"That's impossible." S3E5 trixie head.png|Trixie. S3E05 Trixie stunned.png S3E05 repentant Trixie.png|Trixie making a pout face at Twilight. Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|The first mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon, named simply Lulamoon in the initial European release. TrixieToy.png|As seen in the 2012 Toy Fair. Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Pony Wedding Trixie Lulamoon Figure Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|The second mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon. 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg Other Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|A model sheet of Trixie, with her amulet from Magic Duel. Trixieville promotional panorama.jpg|Trixieville, from Magic Duel Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png Magic Duel promotional with Zecora, Twilight, and Trixie.jpg|A promotional image for the episode, courtesy of USA Today. Category:Character gallery pages